DreamWorks Dragons: To Berk and Beyond!
To Berk and Beyond! is spin-off book written by Richard Hamilton. It is presented in the format of a journal/scrapbook and as a collaboration between several characters, offering different point of views and insights. Description Synopsis The Entries "Seeing the World Through a Dragon's Eyes" by Hiccup & Toothless "A Chief Protects His Own" by Stoick "Dragon Racing" by Astrid Here are the rules. Learn 'em and learn 'em fast! *Rule 1: Riders fly their dragon in an ever-changing course around Berk. It can circle just the village or run across the whole island! *Rule 2: The goal is to catch as many white sheep as you can. Each is worth 1 point. But watch out! You only want the sheep with targets painted on their wool. Plain sheep are out of bounds. You may also want to watch out for any dragons that might try to "accidentally" eat a sheep-I'm looking at you, Hookfang! *Rule 3: Here's where it gets interesting! Each race has a single black sheep that is worth 10 points. The black sheep get launched by a catapult during the last lap and must be caught midair. When is the last lap? That changes every game-just listen for the game horn! *Rule 4: Riders drop every sheep they've caught into their specialized game baskets. Mine's the one with the Deadly Nadder painted on it! *Rule 5: The rider with the most points at the end of the last lap (usually me when Hiccup and Toothless aren't around) WINS! "Gobber’s Guide to Doing Everyone Else’s Job for Them" "A Dragon Rider's Pre-Flight Checklist" by Hiccup Enter my handy dandy map of the known world. It's still a work in progress as our horizons expand daily, but the basis process remains the same: #''Toothless and I circle the sky to get an aerial overview of a new land.'' #''I plot the relative location with my compass and sketch an outline on a sheet of parchment paper.'' #''Toothless licks said paper, and...'' #''There ya go! A new page gets dragon-drool-pasted onto our ever-expanding map!'' "This Chapter Is All About Snotlout (You're Welcome)" by Snotlout "Dragon Trapper Tell-All" by Eret, Son of Eret We would all do well to remember these little-known dragon fasts as they might make the difference between befriending a creature as wily as a Changewing - or winding up as its lunch! Hideous Zipplebacks *''Trapper Tip #1: Ah, the ol'Tricky Two-Heads, as we used to call them in my old trapper days. Zipplebacks are nearly impossible to sneak up on because they share a brain. That means that when one head looks straight ahead and the other points to toward the back, the entire Zippleback knows what's going on in front of and behind it at the same time!'' *''Trapper Tip #2: If you can start a staring contest between the two heads, the Zippleback will keep itself busy for hours. It's like they never blink!'' Hobblegrunt *''Trapper Tip #1: Hobblegrunts wear their emotions on their sleeves, so to speak. Their skin changes color depending on their mood. As a general rule, purple means the Hobblegrunt is "curious", yellow means it's "pleased" or "happy", and red means, if you see a red Hobblegrunt, watch out!'' *''Trapper Tip #2: Thanks to that funny fin on their heads, Hobblegrunts can also affect the mood of the others around them. If you find yourself surrounded by a mob of angry dragons, try to make nice with the closest Hobblegrunt by rubbing its belly. He might just help you calm down the others before it's too late.'' Snafflefang *''Trapper Tip #1: It's hard to believe these fellas are related to Gronckles and Hotburples since Snafflefangs are taller and leaner. But when you see them around rocks, there's no mistaking that they belong in the Boulder Class! Snafflefangs love to snack on geodes in particular, which is why I always keep a few in my satchel. You never know when you might need to distract a Snafflefang and make a quick escape.'' *''Trapper Tip #2: After the Snafflefang is finished consuming his geodes and has flown away, go back to his eating area and look for "crumbs" he left behind. They're actually incredibly strong shards of crystal that make for excellent arrowheads.'' Rumblehorn *''Trapper Tip #1: I've been learning a lot more about these tough customers ever since I took Skullcrusher's reins. Like all Tracker Class dragons, he's a terrific hunter with a keen sense of smell, but Rumblehorns can also do something else. I've seen Skullcrusher shoot a fireball in the air, then fly through it. The heat temporarily removes the scent from his body, meaning nobody can track down a Rumblehorn if he doesn't want to be found - not even a Deadly Nadder!'' *''Trapper Tip #2: When I don't want a Skullcrusher or any other Tracker Class dragons to smell me coming, I coat my body in Dragonberry juice. It's the only thing in this world that they can't smell!'' Thunderclaw *''Trapper Tip #1: People used to think all Thunderclaws looked kind of silly because of the way their tongues are always hanging out of their mouths. But those tongues are what make them such excellent trackers. Thunderclaws smell by flicking their tongues in the air - like snakes!'' *''Trapper Tip #2: In order to take the Thunderclaws out of the hunt, toss them a knob of yak butter. The stuff's so thick, they'll be licking it off their teeth for days!'' "How to Read Your Dragon's Mind" by Ruffnut & Tuffnut "A Grand Tour of Berk" by Hiccup "Airmail" by Fishlegs "Dragon's Defense & Design" by Valka "A Madness to His Method" by Hiccup "The Legend of Drago Bludvist" "The Spark that Ignited the Dragon Blade" by Hiccup "Organizing Your Dragons" by Fishlegs "Gobber's Crash Course in Dragon Training" (Emphasis on "crash") "Prepare for Battle!" by Astrid "Distracting the Bewilderbeast: An Oral History" (as transcribed by Valka) "Ascension of an Alpha" by Hiccup "Exploration Never Ends" Characters *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Toothless *Stoick the Vast *Valka *Gobber the Belch *Astrid Hofferson *Ruffnut Thorston *Tuffnut Thorston *Eret, Son of Eret *Snotlout Jorgenson *Fishlegs Ingerman *Drago Bludvist Trivia *Hiccup hides his charcoal pencils away from Toothless because it turns out that Night Furies love to doodle. *Eret used to mask his scent by covering himself in Dragonberry juice. Gallery berk&beyond1.jpg berk&beyond2.jpg berk&beyond3.jpg berk&beyond4.jpg berk&beyond6.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Spin-Off/Related Books Category:Books